Bunnicula Fanon Wikia
Hello! Welcome to the fanon wiki for the television series that started as a book series: Bunnicula! Here, you can create or read fan made stories, make your own characters, and do much more! Just make sure you follow the rules. Welcome!.png|Welcome!|linktext=We hope to have you as a good user of this wiki! Bunnicula_Wiki.png|Enjoy!|linktext=Enjoy writing and reading stories, characters, and more! Don't be afraid! Click that contribute button, and start editing! (Or, if you prefer, you can click the link provided above.) But we recommend you to before you start editing. If not, we recommend you have a signature of some sort to tell who you are. Also, before doing so, read the rules. Here are the rules of the Bunnicula Fanon Wiki: # No cyber bullying or cyber stalking. This hurts other people's feelings. # Do not spam (Putting random words, letters, spaces, etc). Simple as that (This includes the chat). # Do not include anything about a character dying unless it's your own or abuse Bunnicula or Nickelodeon. Thread will be deleted immediately. (This is also prohibited in role play.) # No putting official article information for the series on here, as this wiki is for fan made material. You can do so here, on the official TV Bunnicula wiki, or here, on the official wiki for the book series. Also, do not put any type of fanon information on those wikis. # Do not edit other people's stories, characters, or other pages without permission. Only admins may edit without permission, if necessary. Edits made without permission will be undone by adminastrators or rollbacks. # Always be original. Do not copy other people's stories without the creator's permission and evidence of their permission. This rule also applies to a creator's OC(s). If a character or story has been created that sounds very alike, permission is not given or shown from the original creator, and it can be proved it was copied, they may be marked for deletion. If you wish to use a name of an OC, but it is taken, then you may use it only if permission is given from the creator of the OC that has the name you wish to use. # Always keep things school-appropriate, because children visit wikia too, and we don't want them to learn things they shouldn't be learning for years to come. However, you may create characters that are children of the already existing characters. # According to federal law and Wikia policy, every user must be at least 13 years of age or older. If any user is proven under 13, they will be reported to Wiki Staff. This also includes wiki contributors. (Users without accounts. Otherwise known as I.P.s) # No negative critisism on stories or OCs, unless they are seen clearly breaking a rule. # No adding your own rules. If you would like to suggest one to an admin, do so and they will discuss it with the other admins whether to add it or not. # If you do not speak English, tell someone, like an admin or friend who is willing to translate, tell them what language you speak, and they will translate what you edit to English, or, if you prefer, you may translate it yourself. # Do not lie to anybody. # If you are blocked, do not constantly ask on other wikis to be unblocked on this one. If you were blocked, it was probably for a good reason. Category:Browse